


A ghoulish fate

by GasMaskedWriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune, Kakuja, Parent Arima Kishou, Parent Mado Akira, Quinque, Self-Cannibalism, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasMaskedWriter/pseuds/GasMaskedWriter
Summary: Akira dashed at the ghoul and slashed Amatsu’s blade down cutting the ghoul’s mask apart and leaving a large gash on his face.His face healed quickly and his purple eyes so like her own stared into her’s.Amatsu clattered to the ground as she stepped back horrified.“Ken?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghoul Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968571) by [middleschoolarchiveofcringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleschoolarchiveofcringe/pseuds/middleschoolarchiveofcringe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read it this is obviously inspired by The Ghoul Lullaby by caroandlyn on fanfiction.net but I’m taking this in a completely different direction than they did.

Arima Kishou was not a man that showed emotion often.

So it was a testament to the shock he felt when he was told six simple words by Mado Akira.

”I’m pregnant and you’re the father.”

It was a cold March morning when she had finally managed to get him alone. Many had they heard the conversation would be in shock at the fact that Arima could breed.

Though no one was more surprised than himself.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at the shorter woman.

”I see and what would you like me to do? I could pay for the abortion if that’s what you wi-.”

”No.” She spoke interrupting him. “I’ve decided to keep it-keep him I only thought it appropriate that since you sired him you should know of his existence.” Subconsciously she rubbed her stomach no bulge had appeared yet but given a month’s time that would no longer be true. “I’m going to request  maternity leave soon please prepare the paperwork.”

Cold grey eyes peered over thin framed glasses. “Do you realize the path you’d be going down?” He turned away in his office chair bending to look at a stack of files at his feet. “In our profession you could die at any moment. If you were killed this child would swear vengeance on ghouls and would spend his life attempting to end a species. Dying long before ghouls themselves a fitting end to a tradegy.”

Finally finding the file he was searching for he all but shoved it into Akira’s hands. She skimed it and looked at the father of her child.

”My son wouldn’t waste his life on something so idiotic.” She said firm voice a blond brow quirked. “Father has agreed with my decision to not abort and will raise him should I die.”

Akira began walking away the edge of her heels meeting the floor tiles with a loud clack with each step. Arima was so distracted by the sound that he nearly forgot to speak the thought that had fluttered into his mind.

”Wait.” The pale blond stopped and turned back to the white haired man. Absentmindedly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’ve shown me your resolve to be a mother. It would look bad on me should I slack in my duties as a father.”

Cold grey focused on purple as Akira gaped in surprise. “I will take responsibility for my part in his creation. Have you decided on a name yet?”

It took her several seconds before her mind focused once more. “He’ll need a proper name that cannot be connected to either of us. I’ve decided on Kaneki after my mother’s maiden name and Ken for the kanji sturdy or strong or Sasaki a more common last name and Haise after my grandfather.”

”Good names for children.” Pushing up his glasses Arima looked at her. “Thank you for informing me of this 3rd rank inspector Mado you are dismissed.”

”Hmm.” She turned away and began walking out of the vicinity. A smile stretched so wide on her face that a crazed ghoul would be jealous.

 

 

 

 

 

16 years later

Akira stood above the corpses of two dead ghouls as another approached her. His plain white mask had a single eye hole and small slits for nostrils. In his hands were two cases.

”The quinque wielder.”

He pressed the triggers on the cases allowing the metal to fall to the ground and for the two weapons to form.

The one in his left hand took the shape of moth wings. While the one in his right took the shape of a massive chainsaw.

Fueguchi 2 and Rotton fellow.

He dashed at her the blades of the chainsaw spinning as he would have cut her apart had it not been for the intervention of Arima.

IXA pierced the ghoul’s side knocking the chainsaw from his grasp. It clattered to the street as the ghoul’s kagune tore from his back stopping him from hitting the wall of the building behind him. The four rinkaku tentacles support him as his body nigh instantly healed the damage.

His feet meet the ground and the sharp tips of the tentacles pulled themselves from the concrete.

Four flower petal like tentacles nearly hit Arima as the ghoul thrusted his arm forward make the quinque attack him.

Arima dodged the attack and cut the quinque apart in a single slash.

Two wing like ukaku kagune burst from the ghoul’s back and he sent many ukaku bullets at the ghoul investigators. Which Arima blocked by turning IXA to it’s shield form.

”He’s a chimera!”

A rinkaku tentacle sped towards Akira with several ukaku bullets following it. She dodged the combination of kagune attacks by a centimeter and slashed up with her Amatsu. Cutting the rinkaku tentacle apart.

Arima sent a bolt of lightning at the ghoul which he blocked with what remained of the moth wing like quinque.

He dropped the steaming weapon and dashed at the two humans. Heading directly for the pale blond woman.

The rinkaku tentacles pierced the ground and the ghoul used them to send him into the air. Wing like ukaku wrapping around him and the rinkaku tentacles fanning out giving the ghoul the appearance of a four armed squid as he rocketed toward the woman.

A bolt of lightning pierced through the cone shape knocking the ghoul out of the sky.

 Akira dashed at the ghoul and slashed Amatsu’s blade down cutting the ghoul’s mask apart and leaving a large gash on his face.

His face healed quickly and his purple eyes so like her own stared into her’s.

Amatsu clattered to the ground as she stepped back horrified.

“Ken?”

He slowly stood as Arima's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey mama, papa."

As he spoke his kakugan ignited and his kagune pulled themselves back together

 "Long time no see."

His face was emotionless cold purple eyes staring into his mother's horrer filled eyes.

White hair covered his eyes as his kagune wrapped around him once more.

But it took a new shape this time.

Two new tentacles tore from his back both having completely different appearance than the other four. They took on a centipede like appearance with sharp talons coming from their sides. His ukaku twisted becoming long scimitar like blades as his arms became covered in white armor his fingers sharp claws. Several massive spikes erupted from the area between where the two ukaku emerged. Parts of his back became covered in a purple chitin like material acting as armor. His face became covered by a dark beaklike mask with a glowing red in it's center.

"He's a kakuja?"

He muttered insanely as he raised right hand in front of his face his thumb pressed against his index finger and cracked with an audible crunch.

"What's 1000-7?"

He asked as he dashed madly at his horrified parents.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Akira stood in her son’s daycare looking through her briefcase for her I.D.

The daycare matron stood in front of her hands on her hips looking exasperatedly at the pale blond.

”Arima-San I-.”

She was quickly cut off by Akira.

”Please refer to me as Mado. Arima in my husbands family name not my own.”

”Okay Mado-San I cannot allow to pick up Haise-Chan even if you are his mother without your I.D especially with all of the ghoul sightings recently.” The woman was obviously irritated at the pale blond. “Have you heard that all of the recent killings have been of Haise’s age?”

”I am quite aware of the killings I am a ghoul investigator after all.” Akira spoke coldly towards the woman. A small sound of happiness escaped the pale blond’s pink lips as she finally found her I.D pinched between her wallet and files.

She swiped the card in the I.D scanner.

“Well?”

The matron reluctantly opened the door for the woman. “Please make sure to sign Haise-Chan out at the door. So we don’t get sued in case your bodies show up.”

Akira walked into the nursery and looked into the small room full of children around Haise’s age.

Her purple eyes searched the room for a blob of white among the more common black and dark brown. Despite his bag hanging on hooks mounted in the wall.

”That’s strange.” The matron stood behind her. “He should be here unless he went outside to play with the older kids again.” She looked at one of the caretakers. “Suzuki-Kun do you know where Haise-Chan is?”

A lanky man who had two small children clinging to his arms looked at the matron.

”Rize-San took him to go to the restroom. Though they should have been back awhile ago. It’s been 20 minutes.”

Something in Akira snapped as he said that. She ran around kicking open doors as motherly adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Looking outside she saw an empty playground. Not a single sign of life. 

A deep fear settled in her heart. 

Because what if Ken had-.

”Okaa-San?”

Akira’s purple eyes looked into the identical eyes of her son. Her fear drained away as she saw her son was safe. And nothing else mattered.

She saw that he was in the arms of a purple haired girl.

”You’re Haise-Kun’s mother?” The girl was pretty. With shiny purple hair and violet eyes. “He certainly has your looks. I’m Kamishiro Rize I’m a volunteer here.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Akira said with thinly veiled malice at the woman. She politely smiled and took her son from the girl’s touchy hands. Something about her made her fight or flight reflex flare up. Akira could fear danger radiating from the woman. 

“The feeling is the same.” Rize spoke her blood red lips pulling up in a mockery of a smile.

Akira got away as quickly as she could from the girl her 4 year old in hand.

 

 

 

 

 

2 years later

“Haise-Kun?” 

Kaneki looked up at purple haired woman.

”You’re mother called and asked if we could walk you home.”

She offered him her hand.

”Please take my hand.”

He shyly reached up and took the offered hand.

She pulled him out of the daycare and down the sidewalk. In the wrong direction.

”Um Rize-Chan?”

He spoke up as pulled him to an alley.

”This isn’t the way home.”

She pulled him into the alley and turned to him kneeling down to his eye level.

”Haise-Kun do you know why I intern at the daycare?”

Kaneki quirked a brow at her and shrugged.

”Is it because you like kids?”

Rize smiled showing white teeth.

”Oh yes Haise-Kun I like kids very much.”

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her face on his tiny shoulder.

”They taste the best after all.”

Her teeth tore into his small shoulder.

Kaneki in pain pulled away falling to the ground clutching his shoulder in pain. Purple eyes full of fear looked into her hunger filled eyes.

Rize giggled girlishly at his fear as four tentacles burst from her back.

”Oh keep making that face it makes this so much more fun!”

Kaneki’s flight reflex kicked into high gear and he scrambled away. Clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Rize giggled as she watched him run. She’s began chasing him.

He came to a chain link fence and squeezed through a hole in it. The boy came into a construction site.

Four tentacles tore apart the fence as Rize chased him.

One of the tentacles shot forward as she came into the construction site. It raced forward and removed Kaneki’s left leg from his body.

He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. 

Rize walked to him and prepared to tear his body apart.

A snaping sound filled the site as the wires that were holding up metal poles snapped letting the poles fall.

They fell to the earth on top of the two.

Kaneki breathed shallowly as his chest was crushed by a metal pole.

”M...a...ma.”

The weight increased as someone walked onto the metal poles.

”Hmm you’ll do. I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments because they help my sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life

Mado Kureo wasn’t the most sane man out there.

But even with that fact he still cared deeply for his family. If in his own crazy way.

So he decided that he would train his grandson how to use a quinque. The boy would need to know how to use the main tool of his future occupation.

He conveniently forgot to inform his daughter of his decision.

Though he did tell the 5 year old’s father. Who allowed him to train the boy use Yukimaru 1/3.

Ken surprisingly could lift the heavy blade with both hands. He followed Kureo’s instructions to a T.

All the while with a apathetic expression similar to his father’s.

 

 

When Akira found out about her father training her son to use a quinque she was furious.

She stormed into the training room. But stopped in her tracks when she saw her son lifting a heavy quinque as if it were nothing.

He followed her father’s instructions with a blank face. Though he stopped when he noticed her.

”Okaa-San!”

He dropped the quinque and ran up to her giving her a hug with his tiny arms.

Akira rubbed his head affectionately while glaring at her father. Who tried to look innocent.

She gave him a look that clearly said ‘We are going to speak later’.

 

 

Once she had found someone to look after Ken (thankfully Shinohara had been heading to the training room himself) she turned to her father and gave him a stern look.

”What exactly were you thinking?”

“I was simply training him for his future career.”

He bent down and deactivated the quinque stuffing the weapon back into it’s case.

Akira glared at the white haired man.

”My son isn’t going to be an investigator.”

Kureo looked back at her sadly.

”Akira do you really believe that the CCG would allow the son of their Shinigami to take up a different path?”

She looked away her purple eyes full of uncertainty.

”I’m simply preparing him for the inevitable.”

Akira sighed and turned.

”Next time at the very least tell me.”

 

 

 

 

 

11 years later

Mado Kureo fell to the ground his blood pooling on the ground. As he slowly died he heard footsteps slowly approaching him.

A pair of black shoes appeared in his vision.

”You’ve finally bitten off more than you could chew.” Kureo struggled to turn his head and looked up at the person who was above him. 

He saw white hair and a glowing red eye.

”Huh Jiji?”

Kureo looked into the glowing red of the ghoul’s kagune and rasped out.

”Ken?”

A smile appeared on the ghoul’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A smile appeared on Ken’s face as he watched realization fill his grandfather’s eyes as he said the hybrid’s name.

The life faded from the man’s eyes slowly and his head fell back into his pooling blood.

Ken kneeled down and closed his grandfather’s still open eyes.

”Sleep Jiji say hi to Obaasan for me.”

”Hey what are you doing?”

Ken looked behind himself and saw the blue haired girl who had brought his grandfather to his end.

He ignored her and patted down the white haired man.

“Are you stealing from a corpse!”

Ken found what he was looking for. The hybrid reached into Kureo’s coat and pulled out a folded photograph.

Unfolding it a sad smile appeared on Ken’s face.

Within the photograph were three people. Kureo himself, Akira, and Ken.

“Is that?”

Ken stood up refolding the photograph and sticking it into his pocket.

”We should go his partner won’t long.”

He turned and looked at the blue haired girl a year older than him and a brown haired girl three years younger than himself.

“Jiji’s partner isn’t gonna be a easy fight. Trust me so I suggest we get out of here right now.”

“Did you just call him j-.”

”I’ll explain back at anteiku now go.”

Footsteps thundered towards the trio.

The two finally got the message and began to leave.

Ken stayed by Kureo’s body and bent down prying the man’s hand away from the grip of his moth like quinque.

The sound of thunderous steps filled the underside of the bridge as Kureo’s partner came to the corpse of his mentor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amon walked to the gravestone of his mentor as he often did.

But when he reached it he saw someone who he had never seen before.

They were tall, gaunt, feminine features, and had white hair. All in all they seemed like a thinner version of the CCG’s shinigami.

”Excuse me.”

They looked up. Purple eyes stared into Amon’s teal.

”Oh are you here to visit my Jiji?”

Amon’s brows raised in surprise.

”Your Mr. Mado’s grandchild?”

A smile graced their feminine face.

”Yes I’m his grandson.”

He stood patting down his legs to rid himself of the dirt clinging to them.

Once he fully stood he stuck out his hand to the investigator.

”It’s pleasure to meet you Amon.”

“You as well.”

Releasing eachother’s hands the boy walked away leaving the man behind to speak to the grave.

”I hope we meet again Amon-Kun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life
> 
> Next chapter is going to be where Ken actually becomes a Artificial Hybrid and his torture by Yamori.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life

“Are you sure? I already have the transplant I need Owl-Kun.”

”Yes I am quite sure.”

Dr. Kanou stood above the broken body of young Kaneki Ken. He was speaking to a woman dressed in a tattered maroon cloak and covered in bandages completely hiding her appearance.

”Alright then Owl-Kun if you’ll allow me to sedate you and lay down.”

She removed the bandages from her mouth and nose allowing him to place a breathing mask upon her face.

Owl as she was apparently named laid down on her stomach on a operating table.

Dr. Kanou pulled down her cloak and removed the bandages from her back breaking the skin with his scalpel made of a unique steel.

 

 

 

A clear blue ocean wrapped around the broken body of the young Ken.

‘What’s happening?’

”I’ll begin the transplant immediately Owl-Kun.”

’Mama? Where’s mama?’

Red came from his torn shoulder and stump of a leg. The once clear blue becoming a dark red.

”Hopefully the two kakuhou won’t destroy eachother.”

’Miss Rize was taking me home.’

A black liquid tore from the ocean floor a purple haired woman pulling from it and swimming after his slowly floating body.

Her arms wrapped around his pale chest pulling him to her chest and making him sink.

”Now for the second.”

Another woman who had green hair tore from the black liquid as well. Wrapping her arms around his torso as well and pulling his into her’s. Together they pulled him down into the black.

‘It’s so warm.’ 

 

 

 

 

The small broken body of Kaneki Ken lay on a bed in a makeshift hospital room.

A breathing mask was strapped over his face. Gauze was wrapped around the stump of his left leg and his torn shoulder.

He was breathing shallowly.

He shuddered.

His left eye snapped open the red and black of a ghoul’s kakugan replacing it’s normal purple. 

 

 

 

 

”Yamori.”

”What do you want Eto I’m busy.”

The same bandaged and cloaked woman sat on Ken’s bed beside his sleeping body. She spoke to a large bulky man dressed in a white suit.

”Do you remember Dr. Kanou?”

The man tilted his head glaring at the woman.

”That human you let in here? Yeah.”

She nodded.

”Good this is Kaneki Ken.”

She said placing her bandage coverd hand on the boy’s small slowly rising chest.

“You may know his father. Arima Kishou the CCG’s Shinigami.”

“That halfbreed had a child?” 

A second after he said that a red spike narrowly missed his head.

”I’d prefer you didn’t use that word Yamori. I am afterall a hybrid as well.”

The man smoothed his blond hair.

”So the brat’s 1/3 Ghoul I should care about this why?”

The woman’s kakugan lit up as she looked at her subordinate.

”He was 1/3 ghoul but now thanks Dr. Kanou he has become a entirely new form of hybrid.”

She looked the suit wearing man in the eye.

”I want you to see how much my dear Ken can withstand.”

A crazed smile stretched across the blond’s face.

”Why didn’t you so earlier!”

She held up a hand.

”But first I want you do something for me.”

”What?”

She reached up and petted the white hair of the boy.

”I want you to feed him only ghoul flesh. I don’t care how you gain it but feed it to him. So that I can see how powerful my Ken can become.”

 

 

 

 

 

Ken woke up in a room with a black and white tiled floor. He was in a straight backed chair his hands and feet were both chained together preventing any movement. 

Panicked he looked around seeing a table full of surgical instruments.

”So your awake huh.”

A tall bulky man in a white suit slowly walked toward him and grabbed his face roughly making him look the man in the eye.

”Filthy halfbreed.”

He let go of the boy’s face and walked to the table brushing his fingers over the surgical instruments.

”W-Who are you and what do you mean by halfbreed?”

The man looked up from the surgical instruments and looked at him a crazed smile on his face.

”Me? You can call me Jason.”

He grabbed Ken by his white hair pulling him roughly. Tearing out hair and making him look up at the man.

”As for why I called you a halfbreed. It’s because that’s what you are part human.”

The man’s eyes changed becoming what his mother had shown him to be the eyes of a ghoul.

”And part ghoul.”

He tried to pull away from the man’s strong grip.

”NO! I’m not one of you monsters!”

Tears forced their way out of his eyes.

”If I was mama and papa would kill me.”

The man cruelly laughed at him and forced him to look down.

”If that were true then how are you doing this?”

Ken’s eyes found his leg.

It was wrong.

It was mangled and malformed made of twisted flesh and bone. The foot was split down the middle making two large toes. With two sharp claws made of bone that left deep ruts in the tiles.

”W-What is that!”

“That is your leg brat.”

The man let go of his hair. Going to the surgical instruments he picked up a syringe. 

“Do you know what this is? It’s rc suppressant fluid can you guess where the injection is made?”

“N-No.”

“Heh ghouls have incredibly tough skin. Needles can’t pierce it so they have to go in through the eye.”

Horror filled purple eyes stared at the syringe as he struggled to escape the chair.

The man grabbed the boy’s face and forced his eyelids open with his thumb and index finger.

He forced the syringe into his eye. Making Ken scream in pain.

”Imagine the worst possible situation you can. What's next will be much, much worse.” 

Jason’s cold voice filled with sick delight echoed in the room as he pushed he plunger with his other thumb forcing the liquid into his body.

 

 

 

 

”STOP PLEASE STOP!” 

Ken cried out as the man removed another finger.

”Hahaha! Keep screaming it makes this so much more fun!”

This had been happening for two days now. Each day the man removed his fingers and toes and when the man finished he force fed Ken the foulest tasting meat he had ever had.

”You regenerate so fast! Hey I wonder how many digits I can remove today!”

Whenever the man wasn’t taking his fingers and toes he was taking something else from Ken.

His eyes,

His teeth,

His tongue,

His skin.

 

 

 

 

The next day the man stood in front of Ken.

”Hey Ken you’ve been drifting lately.”

He grabbed the boy by his chin and roughly making him looking up.

”So I want you to count down from 1000 by 7 and recite the numbers out loud.”

 

”993, 986, 978.”

The man slammed his fist into Ken’s face breaking his nose.

”Are you a dumbass! How the hell does 978 go into 7?”

”I’m six!”

”So?” 

 

 

 

He kept choking out the numbers each time Jason took a finger or toe. One day he brought a wriggling arthropod.

”Hey Ken do know what this is?”

The man brought the red arthropod in front of the boy’s eyes.

”This is the Chinese red-headed centipede it’s the largest centipede you can find in Japan. I’m going to put it in your ear okay.”

“Please no I don’t wanna p-please Jason please! I- Ahhhhhhh!”

A brittle scream tore from Ken’s throat as the man forced the arthropod into his ear.

”Ahhhhhh! Hurts, hurts, hurts!”

Ken thrashed in the chair as Jason duct taped his eyes and ears shut.

Trapping Ken in darkness and a centipede.

”Oh godddddd! It’s eating me! Eating me! Make it stop!”

Tears forced their way out from behind the duct tape as he jerked in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

Puffy purple eyes took in the light as the duct tape was removed from his eyes.

A tall man with black hair styled in a undercut looked at him black and red eyes full of surprise.

”When Yamori said he had a new toy I didn’t expect it to be a child.”

”Please, please, please, please, please, please.”

The boy repeated the word begging the man.

The man’s eyes filled with sadness as he reached up and removed the duct tape from the boy’s ear as well. Whispering to the boy as he did.

”Shhh Shiro-Kun he’ll hear you.”

Once the tape was off of his ear the centipede poked it’s blood covered head out. The man plucked the blood covered creature from the boy’s ear.

A smile appeared on the man’s face.

”Let’s get you out of that chair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is Japanese for white. Given Kaneki’s white hair.
> 
> Leave comments for they give me life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life

Ken woke up on a couch.

He leaned up. Pain coursing through his body as he did.

”Ah you’re up.”

The white haired child looked toward the voice and saw a old man with swept back white hair.

”Where am I?”

Ken rasped out his throat still raw from days of screaming.

The old man had a kind smile on his face as he spoke.

”You are in Anteiku a cafe in the 20th ward.”

The man grabbed a serving platter that held two teacups that had steam rising from them.

He placed the platter on the coffee table that was in front of the couch Ken was on.

“You must be thirsty. Drink this.”

Ken moved into a sitting position and reached for one cup.

Picking it up he brought it to his lips. Breathing in the sweet smell.

Hesitantly the white haired six year old opened his mouth and allowed the brown liquid that filled the cup into his mouth.

Purple eyes widened in surprise as the sweet liquid filled his mouth.

After savoring the flavor he swallowed the drink and spoke to the old man.

“It’s... delicious Ojiisan.”

The man sat down on a couch that was across from his own and grabbed the other teacup.

“Ojiisan?”

”Hmm?”

The old man hummed as he drank from his teacup.

”Who brought me here?”

The man sat stopped drinking the coffee for a second and spoke to the white haired child.

”Uta he’s a acquaintance of Anteiku.”

Purple eyes hesitantly looked into the squint shut eyes of the old man.

”Does that mean you’re a ghoul too?”

The man opened his eyes showing black sclera and red irises.

”I suppose this answers your question.”

Ken nodded at the old man.

”What I would like to know. Is how you came into Jason’s hands?”

Ken shuddered at the mention of his torturer. 

“Why should I tell you?”

The old man’s kind smile didn’t falter.

”You don’t have to. I simply wish to know how you came to such a terrible fate.”

Ken looked into the coffee in his cup and reluctantly began.

“A volunteer at my daycare told me that my mother had told her to take me home.”

He stopped to take a drink from his coffee.

”She took me to an alley and showed herself to be a ghoul by taking a chunk out of my shoulder.”

The white haired boy stopped to look at said shoulder. It was completely healed looking as if nothing had ever happened to the pale flesh.

”I ran from her and managed to squeeze through a chain fence into a construction site.”

He looked at his strange malformed leg.

”She removed my leg but before she could kill me metal beams escaped their suspension and crushed us.”

Ken stopped to take another sip from his coffee.

”When I woke I was in that room and Jason he-.”

”Tortured you.”

The old man finished his sentence.

Ken nodded and finished his cup of coffee.

Setting down the empty cup Ken looked into the shut eyes of the old man.

”Can I ask you your name Ojiisan?”

”I’m Yoshimura. May I ask you the same?”

Ken nodded and spoke.

”I’m Kaneki Ken.”

Yoshimura nodded and sat down the cup.

”Kaneki-Kun do you have any family we can contact?”

Ken looked away nervous.

”I, uh do Yoshimura-San.”

”They are?”

The white haired six year old smoothed his hair.

”My mama, jiji, and papa. Mado Akira, Mado Kureo and... Arima Kishou.”

 

 

 

 

Six years later

In the years since the white haired hybrid had woken up in the cafe he had begun working there. So that he could have a place to stay until he could find his own place.

”Kaneki-Kun could you come here for a second?”

Said white haired twelve year old turned to the old man.

He nodded and walked to the counter of the cafe. Setting down the serving platter that had been in his hand.

“What is it Manager?”

The old man looked around the cafe. Making sure no humans were near to overhear what he was going to say.

”I believe that you should get a mask.”

Ken quirked a white brow.

”When?”

”Touka-Chan has tomorrow off she’ll take you then.”

The white haired boy nodded.

”Is that all sir?”

”Yes it is Kaneki-Kun.”

Ken picked up the platter again and returned to the costumers.

 

 

 

 

The next day Ken meet with the blue haired girl at station.

Together they rode the train to the 4th ward. Walking down the stairs of they came to a door.

Touka knocked but didn’t receive a answer.

”He must have already left.”

She opened the door and walked in. Ken followed her into the shop.

The white haired preteen admired the masks that rested on fake heads. As well as the ones that hung on the walls.

Each was creepy looking yet lovingly made.

While Ken was distracted by the masks. Someone snuck up behind him and spoke into his ear.

”Boo.”

Ken jumped in surprise and his kagune reflexively emerged.

Them his eyes landed on who had attempted to scare him.

”Uta!”

He spoke in surprise and joy at seeing his savior.

”It’s good to see you again Shiro-Kun.”

 

 

 

Uta made the white haired preteen sit down on a stool and began taking his measurements.

“Any allergies?”

The tattooed mask maker asked the smaller male.

”Not that I know of.”

Ken said scratching his chin.

“Do you want this to be full face?”

He nodded.

“Shiro-Kun do you have a lover?”

“N-no”

Uta circled him and tapped his bottom lip with his pencil.

”Hey Shiro-Kun what do you think of Touka-Chan? Think she’s cute?”

Ken jumped and a blush appeared on his face.

“Can we skip this question?”

A small smile appeared on the tattooed ghoul’s face.

”For now I suppose.”

The ghoul sat down the measuring tape and pencil.

”Alright I’m finished with the measurements. I’ll send the mask to Anteiku when it’s finished.”

Ken nodded and got off of the stool.

Together he and Touka left the mask shop.

And headed back to the 20th ward.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life.

Mado Akira had grown cold after the disappearance of her son.

She completely immersed herself in her work to stop from stopping and excepting that her son was gone.

Her relationship with her husband had become strained. Little keep them together besides the small flickering flame of hope that their son would one day be found.

At the moment Akira was working on the case of ghoul number 240 with her current partner. A young man barely out of his teens by the name of Kobayashi Haru.

 

 

“So we’ve got the infamous StitchMouth huh?”

Akira nodded as she closed the file she had been looking at. Bending slightly she grabbed the handle of the case that contained her quinque.

Standing she brought the metal case with her and turned towards the younger male.

”He was last seen in the 19th ward. We’ll be going there and searching every location he has been spotted at.”

Kobayashi nodded and grabbed his case.

Following her as she walked down the hall.

 

 

 

StitchMouth was a ghoul whose mask was a plain white. With the area where the ghoul’s mouth would be represented with a stitched mouth.

The mouth on the mask was both frowning on the left side and smiling on the other at the same time. Looking as if they were stitched to be in that shape.

The mask’s left eye was a minus sign that was made of black glass. It’s right was a plus sign made of the same glass.

Flowing out from behind the mask was white hair.

Not exactly the most common hair color in Japan.

 

 

 

The ghoul known as StitchMouth had been steadily taking over hunting areas in the 19th ward. Each time he gained territory other ghouls were forced to hunt in the dwindling area that he hadn’t conquered.

A few ghouls that had been booted out of their territory by the ghoul had grouped together in a warehouse.

”I say we kill the bastard.”

Said a man with shoulder length auburn hair to his fellow ghouls.

”And how would we do that?”

Asked a woman with short neck length orange hair.

”We attack him when he’s feeding he’d never see it coming.”

Said another man with spiky blue hair

”Oh I’m sure I would.”

Came a voice barely above a whisper. But all three ghouls heard it. They looked around the warehouse only to find nothing.

”Where the hell are you!”

The voice answered they could hear the smile it’s owner had.

”What place haven’t you land bound ghouls looked?”

Getting the hint the man with blue hair looked up.

And saw a dark clothed form falling from the ceiling.

It was the last thing he ever saw.

The black clothed form landed on the man’s head. Turning the man’s head into mush.

The two other ghouls looked at the black clothed form in fear. 

“Y-you killed him.”

A single blazing red light appeared behind the black glass of the left eye of the ghoul’s mask.

”And you’re next.”

Four tentacles emerged from his back. 

And sped towards the two ghouls.

 

 

Akira and Kobayashi had been looking in the areas that the ghoul had been seen.

When they heard the sounds of screams coming from a large warehouse.

Once they heard it they ran for the large building.

Akira once they reached the warehouse kicked open it’s door.

Allowing them to see the two bodies impaled on two rinkaku tentacles.

Once they saw this sight they pressed the release triggers on their quinque.

Kobayashi’s was in the style of a European straight sword. With the weapon in his hand he dashed toward the origin of the tentacles.

Once he came close the other two tentacles blocked his path.

”Doves huh? Fun.”

Kobayashi could hear a smirk in his voice. Angered by this he screamed in rage and slammed his blade down on the tentacles.

Cutting through them.

”My, my quite a powerful quinque you have Dove-Kun.”

The young forced his way through the cut apart tentacles and dashed at the ghoul.

”Kobayashi no!”

”Relax Mado-San it’ll be fi-.”

He was cut off by a hand piercing through his chest.

Akira screamed in rage and used her quinque’s whip to cut apart the ghoul’s still raised tentacles and ran at him.

The ghoul reached down and ripped Kobayashi’s quinque from his cooling hand.

The sharp whip flew for the ghoul. Only to be chopped in two by the stolen quinque.

Akira activated the blade form and attacked the ghoul.

”If you’re blinded by the pain and grief caused by the loss of your son you’ll never defeat me Arima-San.”

Her mind became clouded with rage as she swung at him with her quinque.

”How. Do. You. Know. That!”

With each word she swung and each time he dodged.

Until he punched her in the stomach.

Forcing the air from her lungs.

She fell in a heap to the floor. Once the pain stopped flowing from her abdomen she opened her eyes.

And looked into the empty eyes of Kobayashi’s corpse.

The ghoul’s voice came from above her.

”The loss of a child is a great tragedy. But if you wish to avenge his death I suggest letting go of your anger.”

He stepped over her and walked to the ghoul corpses. Cutting them up into manageable pieces with Kobayashi’s quinque.

”For you anger only serves to present a weakness to your foe.”

Once he finished cutting up pieces he stuffed them into a duffel bag he had seemingly had on his back the entire time.

After stuffing the pieces into the bag he turned to her.

”I will tell you of one of the ghouls responsible for your son’s death.”

Akira looked straight into the black glass of the ghoul’s mask. Her purple eyes pleading him to tell her.

”Check on the 13th ward’s Jason. Your son was his favorite toy for awhile.”

With that the ghoul took his leave.

Leaving Akira there to focus on the horror of this revealed truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?


	7. Chapter 7 Picky eater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life!

“Oh come on Ken please eat.”

”No!”

Akira was trying to feed her three year old son his dinner. But the young child kept refusing to eat the spoonful of baby food.

Leading to the baby smacking away the spoon with his pudgy hands. 

Her husband chuckled as the baby food landed on and stained her third shirt that day. 

She turned angrily to her husband. Pulling off the stained white fabric and throwing it at the prematurely white haired man.

Who easily caught it with his free hand while he was reading from a book in the other.

Setting the stained shirt down he picked up a bookmark and stuck it between the pages of his novel.

Arima closed the book and sat it down. Standing up as he did.

He grabbed the spoon from his dinner and scooped up a spoonful of the curry rice on his plate.

Carefully he carried the bit of food over to his son.

”Kishou you are not feeding our son that.”

His wife said in outrage at seeing him about to attempt to feed their son a spoonful of curry rice. 

The white haired man ignored her and continued walking to their son.

Arima presented the spoonful of curry rice to his son. Holding it in front of the toddler who sniffed the spoon.

Before lunging forward in his high chair and shoving the spoon into his mouth.

”Ken no!”

The toddler chewed on the curry rice and quickly swallowed the spicy rice.

Once his mouth wasn’t filled by the spicy food Ken began babbling happily.

A small smile graced Arima’s normally apathetic face as he rubbed his son’s hair. Said hair was blue with growing streaks of white.

”See I was right Ken likes my Curry rice.”

Akira huffed and crossed her arms.

”He could have choked on it.”

The white haired man turned to his wife and pointed at her with the spoon.

”But he didn’t.”

Akira turned and walked away.

”I hope they make spicy baby food.”

 

 

 

 

 

Four Years Later

Ken stared at the plate his normally cute face contorted in a morose expression.

The smell that rose from the plate was delicious. 

But Ken wasn’t sure he could eat it.

While it smelled delicious to his ghoulified nostrils. His human eyes and human brain couldn’t see it as anything other.

Than meat cut from a murderer person.

His stomach grumbled with his refusal to eat the meat.

It has been two months since he was rescued from the hell that was Jason’s playroom.

And he hadn’t eaten since.

The pain that pulsed from his empty belly grew stronger each day he refused to eat.

”Kaneki-Kun you need to eat.”

The weathered voice of the old manager spoke to the boy.

”B-But it’s... I-I...”

He teared up slightly as the smell filled his nostrils.

”I-If I eat it that means this is all real and that, that my parents are, are guh-gunna k-kill me cuh-cause I’m a-a m-monster.”

He sobbed.

A warm hand was placed in his shoulder and the old man kneeled down into his line of sight.

”Kaneki-Kun look at me.”

Tear filled purple eyes looked at the old man. The man’s eyes were open showing his blazing kakugan.

”Your parents if they truly loved you would want you to live. No matter what you must do.”

He slowly stood rubbing the boy’s hair in a similar way the boy’s father once had.

Ken looked at the flesh that filled the plate.

And slowly, reluctantly reached for the knife and fork that were beside it.

He gripped both tightly in his hands. Twisting them in his monstrous strength.

He slowly stabbed the prongs of the fork into the flesh and cut the flesh with the knife.

Once a chunk was severed he rose shakily rose the still blood rich flesh to his quivering lips and reluctantly opened his mouth.

He grimaced at the flavor. Not because it tasted bad but because of how delicious it was.

It tasted far too good.

He wanted it to taste terrible.

He wanted it to taste like it was rotting, like it had been burnt to a crisp, like it was withered, like it was a piece of shit.

But no.

It had to taste like ambrosia.

To rub that fact that he was no longer human, that he was a abomination in his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life!

Kirishima Touka and her brother Ayato had found refuge in Anteiku when their father disappeared. 

Touka once she entered the shop was instantly curious of the white haired boy who was a year younger than her and a year older than her brother.

He had a strange smell like that of two adult female ghouls mixed with the scent of a especially sweet human. 

This combined scent was both sweet and bitter, both overpowering and almost impossible to detect, and both delectable and disgusting all at once.

And she couldn’t stop smelling it. 

The white haired boy lived above the coffee shop in the room beside her and her brother’s. His scent constantly wafted over in the night.

Making Touka’s mouth water at the tantalizing smell.

And filling her mind with thoughts of sinking her teeth into his pale flesh to finally taste what had been teasing her for months now.

 

 

The next morning she was sitting in the cafe watching the white haired boy serve cups of coffee to the customers of Anteiku.

When her younger brother came up to her.

”Youuuu liiiiiike himmmmmm doncha sis!”

A blush covered her pale cheeks. Before she turned to the younger blue haired ghoul.

”Shut up!”

She yelled at him. Her kakugan almost flaring up before she realized she was still around humans.

”I’m gonna tell him!”

Ayato tried to run to the white haired ghoul.

Only for his older sister to trip him.

”Owwww.” 

Ayato pushed himself to a kneeling position and glared at his sister.

Before punching her in the gut.

Enraged Touka leaped onto him and began pummeling her little brother.

When the sound of someone clearing their throat caught the two’s attention.

They both looked up to see the white haired ghoul that their fight had been caused by.

”If you two are going to fight.”

He said pointing to the window.

”Do it in a alley so you can’t scare off any customers.”

The white haired ghoul said in a apathetic tone.

Both ukaku ghouls turned red.

Touka got off of her brother and quickly ran from the cafe.

 

 

 

 

5 years later

”So you’re telling me that the bastard that killed Hinami’s parents is your GRANDFATHER!!!”

Touka yelled at the white haired hybrid once they had entered the cafe.

Ken simply nodded giving her a apathetic look.

”Yes both sides of my family have ties to the CCG.”

Hinami looked at him with a confused look on her face.

”But you’re a ghoul Kaneki-Nii how can you be related to the CCG.”

His normally blank face gained a a slightly saddened look.

”I was not born a ghoul Hinami-Chan I was born a human.”

He explained to the slightly younger girl.

”But I was attacked by a ghoul ten years ago and was turned into a ghoul.”

Touka looked at him her once angry scowl become a look of surprise.

’That explains his scent!’

”So your parents are a part of the CCG?”

Hinami asked her cute face full of surprise.

”Yes my mother is Mado Akira the old investigator’s daughter.”

Ken said holding up the photo he had taken from the old man.

”And my father is Arima Kishou both are investigators.”

Touka leaned against the door of the cafe.

”Do... do your parents know what happened to you?”

The hybrid’s vibrant purple eyes filled with sorrow.

”No my family have no idea of my state as a abomination.”

Both female ghouls gave a mixed look of surprise and confusion.

”Your not a abomination Kaneki-Nii!”

Hinami cried at him.

”What else could I be Hinami-Chan?”

He said his normally apathetic tone having a hint of sadness.

”What you are Kaneki-Kun is a link between the worlds of humans and ghouls.”

The old, tired voice of the manager came from the stairs that led to the second floor of the building.

Ken turned to look at the old man his eyes widening slightly to show his surprise.

”You are both human and ghoul. A bridge that may one day lead to equality between our species.”

The old man approached the teen.

”I know that peace will be achieved especially if other groups begin to eat as we do.”

He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

”And while you are no longer a part of Anteiku and do not follow our ways I believe that you will help with that peace.”

He gave the boy a warm smile.

Tears prickled at Ken’s eyes as he said this.

”Thank you sir.”

He said before shrugging off the man’s hand and grabbing both his mask and the case containing the quinque he had taken from his grandfather.

”But I’m no peacekeeper.”

He strapped on the mask.

”I’m just another ghoul trying to survive in a human’s world.”

And walked away from the three ghouls leaving the ghoul cafe behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for they give me life!


	9. Chapter 9

Kaneki Ken had been staring at his cup of formerly steaming coffee when a tall teen entered the shop.

If Ken had to guess he’d have to say that the teen was about seventeen and given the way the employees of the cafe reacted to him. Seeming to know him making the white haired 8 year old assume he was a ghoul as well.

The teen wore a tailored suit that seemed far more expensive than the suits his father and grandfather wore. His blue hair was neatly sweeped to the side.

The teen was handsome and Ken could only liken his appearance to that of a male model’s.

His natural scent was completely covered by cologne so that even if he wasn’t a ghoul Ken would never be able to tell from a distance. 

“Ah you must be Kaneki.”

The ghoul said sitting down in front of him. 

Ken looked at him questioningly.

”Who are you and how do you know who I am?”

The well dressed ghoul smiled at him.

”Je suis Tsukiyama Shuu my young friend et j’ai entendu of you through our mutual friend Ms. Kamishiro.”

Ken’s eyes widened and in a split second he was standing on the table holding the teen up by his collar as he glared in the other’s eyes.

”You were friends with that monster?”

The white haired child growled in the face of the french speaking blunette. 

Tsukiyama waved his hands in a attempt to save himself from being torn apart by the delicious smelling ghoul.

”I’m désolé Kaneki-Chan I had no idea that Ms. Kamishiro was going to attack you. Had I connu I would have attempted to stop her.”

He was lying through his teeth. The french speaking ghoul would have never stopped Ms. Kamishiro. Both because she was far stronger than him and because the french speaking ghoul could see why his friend had tried to devour him.

The boy smelled absolutely divine and while Shuu didn’t quite like the flesh of children (too stringy and they simply were so hard to get out of his teeth) he could tell that Ms. Kamishiro had excellent taste as always in choosing her meals.

Ken dropped the older ghoul and jumped off of the table. Glaring at the french speaker as he did. 

"How long did you know Rize?" The white haired ghoul asked after a moment of glaring at the older ghoul.

The blue haired teen looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I've known Ms. Kamishiro for some time. She was the only one I could converse with about novels."

Ken simply looked at the elder.

"What can you tell me of her?" 

"Well." The blue haired ghoul said rubbing his chin. "Ms. Kamishiro had good taste in literature. Her taste in literature was almost as good as her taste in prey." He stated looking at the white haired child with a dark glint in his eye.

"I'd prefer to learn something more substantial. Like where she lived." 

Tsukiyama gave the boy a smile. "Perhaps we could continue this conversation over say dinner." He suggested after a moment.

"Fine. Where do you live?"  

The blue haired  ghoul quickly wrote out his address on a slip of paper before handing it to the boy. "Jusqu'au plus tard Kaneki-Chan."

And with that the french speaker left the cafe.

Ken watched him leave with suspicious eyes.

”Kaneki-Kun.” The voice of the manager came from the behind the white haired child.

He turned to look at the elder ghoul. 

“Yes?”

The manager glared at the french speaking ghoul through the cafe’s windows as he walked down the street.

”It wouldn’t be wise to go to his home. That ghoul is known as the Gourmet for a reason.” 

Ken shrugged and looked away from the old man. His face was the definition of apathy as he spoke.

”And yet he may be how I may learn more of the woman who attacked me.”

The manager sighed.

”If you are to go. Please be careful.” 

The old man said laying a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

”When am I not?”

 

 

 

 

When Ken finally got to the building whose address listed on the paper he was greeted by man who wore a plain mask and a butler uniform. He led him inside and handed a folded suit and a bar of soap.

Telling him to was up for master Tsukiyama.

He stepped into the bathroom and stripped out of the clothes he had come in.

Ken took a shower (which seemed to only have a boiling hot setting) cleaning himself with the given bar of soap. Though as he washed himself he could almost feel someone watching him.

Especially when he was carefully cleaning the scar on his abdomen and the one on his back.

But when he looked around for the source of that feeling he could spot nothing.

 

 

Once he finished showering he dressed in the suit he was given. It even had a little matching eyepatch he put on.

'This is feeling more like a trap every second.'

He thought as he was led into a waiting room with two adults. Ken sniffed the air when he noticed them.

’They’re both human!’

He realized as the thin man who wore a similar suit to Ken’s got up and introduced himself. Handing the boy a business card as he did.

“I’m surprised.” The man said after he handed the boy his card. “That a gourmet restaurant such as this would have a child as on of it’s guests however.”

He said making Ken jump slightly.

’Gourmet restaurant... oh no.’ 

Ken thought as he realized what the place truly was.

The man seemed to still be talking and was visibly annoyed that Ken hadn’t answered what was likely a question.

But before Ken could say anything the door to the room was pushed open by a woman dressed in a maid uniform and a plain mask who pushed in a food cart. The cart had a plate of small cookies and cups of coffee.

Ken just took a coffee and said that he was saving his appetite for dinner.

 

 

 

Eventually they were led into a separate room. Said room had a single table with three chairs and a teppan.

As Ken stepped into the room he felt a shiver run down his back. He sniffed the air and realized that room stunk of human.

But to be more specific it stunk of human flesh and blood. Almost as if the room was a slaughterhouse.

Ken heard a click behind him as the other person from the waiting room tried to open the large metal door they had come in through.

”What's wrong.” He asked as another shiver ran down his back.

She looked back at him her face a mask of fear.

”They locked us in.” The woman said after a moment.

“I wonder what we’ll be eating.” The man said ignorant to their predicament. “Steak? Seafood? Oh man how much fun!”

Ken looked back at the man annoyance clear on his normally apathetic face.

’Why is he acting like a child?’

He thought before a crackle filled the air. As a speaker turned on.

”Sorry for the wait.” A voice distorted by the speaker said. Making the man cry out in childlike glee.

The roof of the room began to slowly part. Revealing a balcony filled with people (Ghouls Ken realized as he looked at their masks) dressed in expensive garments.

“Today’s dinner is these three.” The voice continued making the man stop and look at the balcony in fear. As he realized that those people had glowing red eyes behind their masks.

The voice began describing them. Ken unlike the others didn’t pay attention as he ran for the door trying to pull it open.

”And today’s main course is the little boy trying to escape through the door.” The voice said as Ken finally realized that trying to open the door is futile. “Now I know my fellow culinary lovers that the flesh of children is often stringy and hard to chew. But his flavoring will surely make up for that fact.”

Ken looked at the speaker and noticed that the voice that came from it sounded familiar.

”For this child is quite unique.” Tsukiyama said standing at the forefront of the ghouls. “He is the fabled one eyed ghoul! A hybrid with one human parent and one ghoul.” The blunette said making all of those glowing kakugan look at him with desire. “His flavor is something we may never be able to cherish ever again!”

The two humans looked at him in fear.

Ken sighed and looked at them his face apathetic.

”Look idea I get you two out of here can you promise me that you’ll tell no one of my nature?” He asked the two making them nod furiously. “Good.” He said as a clang rang out in the room as a garage door at one end of the room slowly opened.

Revealing a massive muscled man who carried a equally large blade.

”Because I think you’ll need me to escape this horrid place.”

Ken said as he tore off his eyepatch revealing his kakugan. He pressed his thumb against his index finger and cracked it with a sickening crunch as his ukaku and rinkaku emerged from his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this in such a long time!
> 
> I’ve been busy with my other stories and school. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one’ll have Ken fighting the restaurant’s scrapper.


	10. Chapter 10

Two of Ken’s rinkaku tentacles wrapped around the two humans behind him. Lifting them into the air as he sent rc shards from his ukaku at the massive brute who came out of the massive doorway.

”Owiee!” The massive brute cried in pain shaking his massive arm in a futile attempt to dislodge the spikes that had pierced into his thick muscle and bone. “That hurt chooo tiny meanie!” He cried as he charged at the white haired boy holding the massive saw he used as a weapon aloft as he charged.

Ken’s winglike ukaku spread wide before he used them to escape the ground. One of his rinkaku trailing after him was hit by the brute’s saw. 

Said saw was turned to scrap metal as it hit the red scaled flesh of the rinkaku.

”Huh?” The dumb brute questioned looking at the broken weapon.

”Taro-Chan!” A female ghoul yelled down at him holding up a case. “Use this to kill that troublesome brat!” She yelled throwing that case down at the brute.

It bounced off of his chest and landed in his hands. He fiddled with the case with his fat sausagelike fingers for several moments before they found the latch.

”Oh shit!” Ken cursed as the case burst open. It’s contents forming into a massive sawlike blade. 

The white haired boy landed on the otherside of the room and deposited the humans he had carried. 

“Stay here.” He warned before he cracked another finger. After it’s sickening crunch both of his kagune pointed forward at the brute who charged him waving the quinque like a common tool. Ken sent a torrent of his crimson rc shards at the brute. 

The shards joined their brethren in the brute's flesh. But the massive almost mindless killer only screamed in pain and charged at Ken even faster than he had before. Swinging the massive sawlike quinque down catching one of Ken's rinkaku tentacles and severing it from the boy.

Ken bit back a scream of pain as he made his remaining tentacles stab into the body of the brute. One in each shoulder and the third stabbed into his stomach. The white haired boy assumed that the brute would keel over only to be proven wrong as the sawlike quinque the brute had chopped straight through his right ukaku and cut into the boy's torse. 

Apparently the brute's muscle and fat were thick enough to protect his internal organs from even a kagune. 

'Damn he may not have the skills of mama or papa but his brute strength could rival a ghoul's!' Ken thought as he struggled to dislodge the biting edge of the quinque from his body while the brute stepped over the boy's body. Tearing the boy's rinkaku from his flesh as he stomped towards the two humans who cowered fear.

"No." Ken said struggling to get to his feet. His likely expensive suit was stained red as blood gushed from his torso as he grabbed the quinque and began roughly pulling it from his flesh. 

The brute roughly pulled the petrified male human grabbing his arm in a crushing grip and tore it from the man. A blood-curdling scream tore from the man's throat as the brute tossed his severed arm up to the gathered ghouls before the brute broke his neck.

"NO!" Ken screamed as he ripped the quinque from his flesh as his body pulled itself back together. He gripped the quinque in both his hands and charged the brute as his kagune twisted as they slowly returned to their natural state. 

The white haired child smashed the quinque down into the muscled back of the brute as soon as he reached the towering killer. Holding the grip of the quinque tightly he pulled it down with all his might dragging the brute down as he screamed bloody murder. Ken jumped as the brute hit the ground he stabbed all four of his newly reformed rinkaku tentacles into the brute's shoulders tearing apart already damaged muscle and stabbing into the brute's shoulder joints as Ken wrapped his legs tightly around the brute's throat. Bruising it and almost completely stopping his airflow as Ken forcibly cracked yet another finger.

"What's 1000-7?" He asked his voice sounding unhinged as he stabbed his fingers into the brute's eyes. Blinding him as Ken's rinkaku slowly severed the brutes arms at the shoulder joint. Ken gripped the inside of the brute's skull and used his entire body to forcibly twist the far larger male's head in a unnatural angle making a loud crack fill the room as Ken broke the other's neck. 

“Taro-Chan no!” The female ghoul that Ken assumed to be the brute’s handler cried out as Ken jumped off of the brute’s corpse.

Ken grabbed the quinque and tore it from the flesh of the corpse. Allowing for the corpse to fall onto it’s front.

He rested the back of the quinque on his shoulders as he stood to his full height and glared at the ghouls.

”So if you’re so ready to eat me.” Ken began as his kagune writhed behind him as if they were anticipating another fight. “What’s stopping me from making all of you my dinner?” He mused as he tightened his grip on the quinque.

A loud clapping followed his statement.

”Bravo, bravo Kaneki-Kun!” Tsukiyama said as he jumped down into the room clapping as he did. “Such a wonderful show my young friend!”

Ken glared at him making the blue haired ghoul flinch back as one of the boy’s ukaku shuddered as it prepared to send a torrent of shards at him.

Tsukiyama hurriedly moved to the young boy and leaned in beside him as he whispered to the boy.

”Kaneki-Kun it would be best if you left now.” He said giving the boy a cunning smile. “That was a wonderful show but you should leave the woman here and go.”

Ken glared at him. “I’m not leaving her.” He said as his rinkaku pointed at the teen. Who scoffed at his statement.

”Are you serious?” He asked as he pointed at the woman. “She’ll sell you out the second you both leave here.”

Ken looked at her with a quirked brow. “Would you do that even after I saved your life?” He questioned as his hand tightened around the grip of his new quinque.

The woman grit her teeth before she yelled. “Of course I would!” She yelled pointing at Ken. “A monster like you should be taken in and put do-”

Her statement was cut off when the sawlike quinque cut through her. Cutting the woman in two at exactly her middle.

Ken glared at the woman’s corpse before he returned the quinque to it’s case.

”I’m leaving now.” He said as he walked past Tsukiyama. “You can eat her corpse or don’t I don’t care.”

And with that he walked to the still sealed door of the room and tore the door from the wall. Throwing the metal door aside before he left the room and the ghoul restaurant behind.


End file.
